


Simcoe's Surprise Return

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: What happens when Anna discovers first hand that Simcoe wasn't dead in spite of all the efforts to have him killed.





	

In the course of one breath and three spoken words, panic swirled within her maple-syrup hues."W....what do....do you mean?" Anna questions. Her dark brows furrow with utter confusion.

That is, until she looks up and sees a six foot tall terror with frost-bitten Antarctic blue-eyes. A jilt of terror races through her veins and she can feel her heart quite literally stop. "J....Judas.... Priest.." The words pass over the gentle bows and curves of her lips with a hint of venom laced in every syllable

And just as suddenly as her heart stops, it starts again. This time it is thundering so terribly, the tavern-maid can mark its tempo against her tightly laced corset. As a result, Anna's breaths become ragged.

The pewter mug, she had been so attentively cleaning, slips from her hands with a "clank" and it rattles against the wooden floorboards of the tavern. A violently trembling hand moves to push through her hair but at the last second she hesitates,clearly thinking better of it. The brunette then allows the hand to fall clumsily to her side.

"He....hes su....supposed to be dead...." Anna utters, her voice quivering uncontrollably. "T...they promised....." Her words seem to reveal a sense of immeasurable betrayal and agony.


End file.
